Freedom!
Freedom! is a main mission in Wasted Youth Part I. It becomes available on Day 6. Description Dave has told you of a poor boy called Terence who has gotten locked inside the detention room ever since he set alight Mr Stouffer's hair. Unfortunately, noone knows where the key is, so without any intervention, he'll likely be locked in there for eternity. So it's up to you to free Terence by asking teachers and staff where the key is. Steps *Find the Detention Room key. *Retrieve the key from the Main Enterance's fountain. *Unlock the Detention Room door. *Go inside the Detention Room and save Terence. Walkthrough Go to the main building and head upstairs to meet Dave (marked with "D") in front of a locked door. Dave says that it's the school's detention room and a pupil named Terence has been locked in there for nearly a month for setting Mr Stouffer's hair on fire. The player urges to find the key which was lost. You can ask the teachers about the key. One of them will direct you to Mr Ross, who can be found at the bike sheds. Ask Mr Ross about the key and he'll tell you that he lost it near the fountain. Head to the main enterance and retrieve the key from the top of the fountain. Then head back to the detention room and unlock the door. After opening the door, Terence will tell all about his time in the detention room and will thank the player for rescuing him before running off outside. Dialogues (The Player finds Dave standing next to a locked door on the second level of the main building and approaches him.) The Player: Hey, what's in this room? Dave: That's the detention room. They're pretty lenient at this school, so it takes something special to get yourself locked in here. The Player: Hmm... I notice it's locked at the moment. Dave: Yeah, Terence is in there. He set fire to Mr Stouffer's head, that's why he's got that bald patch. The Player: Ha, what a nutter! How long has he been in there? Dave: Um, probably going on for about a month now. The Player: What? A month? They've kept him in there that long? Dave: Yeah. They kinda lost the key. The Player: Oh my God! He must be dead by now! Dave: Nah. They slide pizzas under the door. They would break the door down, but the room's so small he'd probably be crushed if they did. The Player: Right then, I'm gonna find that key. (Before setting off to find the key, the Player can ask Dave questions about Terence or where to look for the key.) The Player: What is this guy like? Dave: He was a bit of a troublemaker and a bit of a dick, to be honest. Mind you, there's one like him in every school. Dave: Ever since he's been gone, Nate's turned into even more of an arsehole to take his place. At least Terence used to do creative stuff. The Player: Like setting Mr Stouffer's hair on fire? Dave: Exactly. The Player: Why hasn't anyone tried to get him out before? Dave: Nobody really likes him. The Player: Where do you reckon I can find the keys? Dave: No idea. Maybe you should ask the teachers. (The Player asks all adults at the school about the keys. Mr Perkins and Mr McDougal will direct the Player to Mr Ross, who's standing by the bike shed.) The Player: Where's the key to the detention room so I can free Terence? Mr Ross: The key to the detention room? I had it but I lost it outside near the fountain at the school entrance. Mr Ross: Don't tell anyone. (The Player heads to the fountain near the school entrance and sees the key there.) The Player: Hey! There's the key! (The Player steps on the fountain and grabs the key. The Player: Now I can free Terence! (The Player heads back to Dave.) Dave: Hey, you got the key! Nice one. Open the door. (The Player unlocks the door and enters the room.) The Player: Holy shit! This isn't a detention room, this is a cell! Dave: Hi Terence, long time no see. Terence: Light! Light! I'm free! The Player: Hey, don't mention it. Terence: You don't know what it's like in here man, you don't know! The lightbulb shattered when I tried to hang myself with my tie. Terence: I was in almost total darkness... The days began to melt into each other. Hours became seconds, seconds became hours... Terence: The waste paper bin began talking to me! All I could think about was how I wanted it all to end... The Player: Um, okay. I've got to go now, I'll see you later. Terence: FREEDOM!!! (Terence runs out of the room.)